SCP-035
SCP-035= |-| The Black Lord= Summary The Black Lord, also known as the Wearer of the Anguished Mask and by the SCP Foundation as SCP-035, was one of The Masked Lords of Alagadda and a supporting antagonist in the SCP Foundation. He was once one of the royal advisors and the court jester of the Hanged King, however he was exiled to Earth for some unknown political reason and was sealed within his mask. He would later be found by the SCP Foundation, who labeled him as SCP-035 and now study and contain him to ensure that he does not cause harm to the human race. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 10-B with his tentacles, 9-B, possibly 9-A, with his corrosion | Varies between host, most likely 10-A with athletic host | 1-B Name: The Black Lord, Wearer of the Anguished Mask, SCP-035, Possessive Mask Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: SCP, Sentient Mask | Royal Advisor of the Hanged King, Court Jester of the Hanged King, Overseer of Alagadda Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Is not even capable of attacking.), Average Human level (Can beat a full grown man to death.), Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Can melt the interior of his containment cell.) | Varies, Athlete level with athletic host | Transverse level (Controlled Alagadda in the Hanged King's absence. Alagadda is the dimensional nexus of the multiverse in which all higher and lower dimensions are unified into a single world in which all beings can interact with each other regardless of their dimension of origin.) Dimensionality: Unknown, most likely Devoid Travel Speed: Immobile | Varies, Peak Human at best | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immobile | Varies, Peak Human at best | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immobile | Varies, Peak Human at best | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Below Average | Varies, Peak Human at best | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Varies, Athlete Class at best | Transversal Durability: Unknown | Varies, Peak Human level at best | Transverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range | Standard melee range | Transversal Powers and Abilities: SCP-035= Information Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8; is an avatar of the Black Lord) |-| The Black Lord= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Teleportation, Possession, Telepathy Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Scored the 99th percentile in multiple intelligence tests. Photographic memory. Extremely persuasive and master psychologist. Has intimate knowledge of the workings of the human mind and implied that it could change anyone's views if given enough time.), probably higher (Is from Alagadda, a place where the normal concepts of space and time do not apply.) Weaknesses: Immobile without a host | Quickly decays | None notable Keys: SCP-035/Weakened (Without host) | SCP-035/Weakened (With host) | The Black Lord/Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bacteria (Plague Inc.) - Bacteria's Profile (Both were 10-C and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:SCP Foundation Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Information Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Text Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans